FNAF World One Shots
by Thatoneguy64
Summary: One shots for FNAF world.
1. Feelings

**For everyone wondering, this doesn't involve the normal pizzeria. Thease stories take place in the FNAF world timeline, not the normal one. **

Lolbit was confused, in her time in FNAF world. She never really felt singular. She was always in a group, she was never alone. Until recently, they defeated all the boses and defeated all the enemies. She finally really had emotions. The first feeling she had was romance, specifically with another fox: Mangle. She thought that it was weird. She never had romantic feelings, she felt weird so she decided to ask Fredbear to help.

"Hey, Freadbear"

"Yes?"

"I'm having real weird feeling, about mangle"

"What type of feelings do you have?"

"Romantic"

"Oh! Um, why are you asking me then?"

"I need advice."

"Oh! Well here's what I would do."

Fredbear gave her some advice, she was ready to not confess. A million worried poped in her head. None of them really made any scene. Like "what if reality breaks?", "what if our actual creator kills us all?". Ya know shit like that. It took Fredbear and a lot of convincing from the toys to get her to confess.

But she finally did.

"Hey mangle!"

"Oh hi Lolbit!"

Hearing her name being said so passionately and nice made Lolbit blush. But she had to do it, know matter how embarrassing it could be for her.

"Mangle, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I...like...you"

Mangle froze, so did Lolbit. They just stood there. Until, surprisingly, Lolbit spoke.

"Um, so?" She tried her best not to seem rude. She still worried if she was too blunt. Again, just like before a million things poped in her head. It was chaos, until.

"I like you too"

Lolbit froze, mangle smiled made her blush. Then she did something that even if mangle hated her for, she wouldn't have regretted ever.

She kissed her.

Mangle looked shocked, not angry or weirded out like Lolbit thought she would. Then mangle eased into a smile, as they broke the kiss. They stared at each other, and smiled. It seemed like bliss.

"Woo hoo!"

Shouted toy Bonnie from behind some bushes

"Bon!" Said toy Chica pulling him down.

Then mangle and Lolbit just broke out laughing at the hilariously of it.


	2. Cheating

It was a sad day. A breakup happened foxy and toy Chica broke up. The reason.

"That bitch!"

"Now, now, toy Chica, that's no way to call someone."

"She made my boyfriend cheat on me with her!"

Chica. Fredbear and toy Bonnie of course were trying to calm her down. Fredbear was being Dad of the year, as always. While toy Bonnie was patting her back and handing her tissues.

It was a different story with foxy and Chica

"Hell yea, lass, thanks for helping me get rid of her!"

"Your welcome foxy"

"Here's your 100, you earned it. She was hot but also a huge bitch"

He partied all night long and by party I mean watch TV. Toy Chica was very upset, so much she went back to foxy's house. Despite Fredbear's warnings.

knock knock*

"Foxy, I know your in there, come out"

Foxy tried to hide, but it was too late. Toy Chica wouldn't give up, so he finally opened the door.

"Wadda ya want, lass?"

"An answer to why you cheated on me"

"To get ye, off my ass, lass"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, your a bitch, can I go now?"

"No! Not until you give me a real answer!"

"I did! Get off my back, you bitch!"

"No!"

Toy Chica wouldn't stop pestering him, no matter what he did, so he did the only thing that would stop her, have sex. It was an ugly scene but it solved the problem, Foxy learned that she was so hungry for his dick, She would do anything for it. Foxy decided to use that to his advantage.

"So, foxy, how did you and toy Chica make out?"

"I fucked her, she won't stop fucking me, so I made her fuck me, but she has to wear duck tape except during sex"

Fredbear looked shocked but decided it wasn't worth his fucking time.

**Hey your probably wondering 'where's the romance?' That's a good question, well you see here this was supposed to make a one-shot about break-ups. Instead I turn it into a shitpost-fetish disaster story. Don't worry romance will continue next time, don't worry, I just needed to get this shit out of my system.**


	3. Short-Story

Toy Bonnie was gay. Only toy Chica, toy Freddy, and Fredbear knew, basically everyone else did, like when he did things that lacked any suability to his sexuality. Like literally wearing an "I'm gay" shirt to a Christmas party, nobody commented on it. Short story: he's gay, nobody cares.

His crushes were another story. Everyone wanted to hear those. It would go from one guy to another, his friends would put wagers on it. But one always stayed consistent, his older counterpart: Bonnie. He was the one the Bonnie talked about the most, and his longest one.

One week it would be Springtrap, next week Foxy. Bonnie was consistent. Short story: he's gay, nobody cares, loves Bonnie.

Good? Good.

Obviously he had to do something to get Bonnie to be his boyfriend. No matter if he was gay or not interested, it didn't matter. He was ready to tell him, the problem was, he never got the opportunity to ask him.

Even in the perfect conditions, something would still happen, no matter what.

"Hey, Bonnie"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Time seemed to have froze. It felt comfortable and warm to Toy Bonnie, but he had to hear Bonnie's answer. But it appeared that he was in shock.

"Bonni-"

"I love you too"

**Hey everyone, It's me. Here with a quick update. I'm working on a full blown story, but I will still update this story. I not releasing the story until it's finished. Thank, thatoneguy64.**


End file.
